


A Fresh Perspective

by ThePagemistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Shower Sex, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: Seb is having one of his crises, so he turns to Kimi for an encouraging word. And a distraction.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Fresh Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for this to be porn, it kind of got away from me? This is set in a completely fictional reality where the wives are fully aware of the unique relationship that Seb and Kimi have which is largely 'best friends with benefits who have occasional mushy feelings towards each other'. Anyway, this is set after Spain which hasn't even happened yet but I'm expecting it to suck just as much as everything else has so *shrug*

Kimi got the call at 9:30 in the morning. He was still in bed because, well it was 9:30 in the morning but the vibration had him awake after about the third buzz. He contemplated leaving it, whoever it was would leave a message if it was important, but a disgruntled grumble from Minttu on the other side of the bed had him leaning over and swiping to answer.

"Hm?"

_"Oh, wasn't sure you'd be awake,"_ came Sebastian's voice on the other end of the line. 

Kimi snorted, eyes still closed as he muttered, "Wasn't. What's going on?"

_"Shit, sorry. I can call back later, it wasn't impor-"_

"Seb," Kimi interrupted, noticing Minttu's raised eyebrow even with her face mashed into the pillow.

Seb hesitated for long enough that Kimi pulled the phone away from his face to make sure the call was still connected. _"Can I come over?"_

Kimi blinked at the ceiling in surprise. He'd extended the invitation - albeit in a very round about way - after Hungary but had been rebuffed by the whole 'social bubbles' thing and 'setting a good example'. Kimi had just rolled his eyes and shrugged, pretending like he didn't care one way or the other.

Kimi could almost sense Seb gearing up to backtrack and hang up on him so he quickly said, "11. Got shit to do first." And by shit, he meant sleep for another hour.

_"Alright, see you then,"_ Seb replied, hanging up. Kimi set his phone back down, turning to face Minttu who still had an enquiring eyebrow raised.

"Seb's coming over," was all he said, by way of explanation. 

They stared at each other for several moments, Minttu's mouth twitching into a smirk. "I'll take the kids to the skate park for a few hours, hm?"

Kimi leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips. "Perfect," he said, before settling back in for those precious extra minutes.

~*~

When Kimi woke again to the sound of an alarm (thoughtfully set by Minttu), the house was empty. Stretching, he made his way into the shower and grabbed himself a quick snack from the fridge as he waited for Seb's arrival. The knock on the door came at five minutes before 11. Kimi had no doubts that Seb had probably been pacing outside for about 10 minutes longer than that too. He contemplated making him wait the extra 5 minutes just to be a dick but Seb had sounded pretty flighty on the phone so best not to give him an opportunity to change his mind.

Opening the door, Seb stood a respectable distance away from the entrance, phone in one hand and mask in the other. Kimi glared meaningfully at the piece of fabric before turning the unimpressed look on his former teammate. "Better to be safe," Seb said, waving it slightly. "Indoors you're supposed to-"

"Then we go to the pool," Kimi said, already walking through the front door to round the side of the building, ignoring the way Seb shuffled backwards to maintain the distance between them.

"I didn't bring anything," Seb said, following behind him.

"You not wearing anything under?" Kimi shot back over his shoulder, gesturing at Seb's jeans.

"Obviously, but not exactly practical, is it?"

They came up on the pool and Kimi pulled the shirt over his head, cannonballing into the water without a second thought. He'd cheated, of course. It had been his intention from the start to get Seb in the pool so he was already wearing swimming shorts. Lucky for Seb, he'd casually left a spare pair on one of the sun loungers. What a coincidence.

"Use them," he said, pointing at the clothing in question before ducking under the water. He smiled to himself as he heard the muffled voice of Seb probably protesting having to wear Kimi's clothes but once he resurfaced, Seb had already changed and was stripping off his shirt.

"Go that end." Seb pointed to the far end of the pool and Kimi complied with a very put upon sigh, gliding through the water on his back. Seb sank into the pool by lowering himself in from a seated position at the edge, pleasantly surprised by the temperature if his face was anything to go by. 

Pushing himself half out of the pool, Kimi made a grab for one of the inflatable loungers they had scattered around and threw it behind him towards Sebastian. The German grabbed at it and, after a couple of failed attempts that resulted in a head of drenched hair, he wrestled it into submission and stretched out on top of it, staring at the sky.

Kimi allowed him to bask in the sun for a minute or two before broaching the subject. "So?"

Seb turned his head to look at Kimi who had his arms stretched along the side of the pool, watching him. Seb worked his jaw for a moment, as if mapping out how the words might sound as they came out, deciding on which ones would work best. He went with, "Everything is shit."

Kimi snorted, rolling his neck back as he stared at the sky. Part of him wanted to point out that at least Seb was still able to compete for Q3, for _points_ , whilst he was lucky if he wasn't last in every session of the weekend. But ultimately, he knew it made no difference to Seb. Out in Q2 would feel the same to him as a back row for Kimi. Seb always seemed to fall further from a shorter distance. He bent physics like that.

"Yeah," was the response Kimi settled on.

Seb sighed, turning back to the sky. It was obvious he wanted to talk more about it, to vent, but he kept pulling himself up short. They'd gone through this song and dance many a time. Seb would come to Kimi with a concern, proceeded to skirt around talking about said concern until Kimi had to practically drag it out of him. And that wasn't exactly Kimi's forte. With most people, he'd just leave them to it but leaving Seb to stew in his own juices was never a good idea.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Seb looked to him again, frown on his face. "What can I do?" he said, rearranging himself as carefully as possible so he could sit up and straddle the lounger, facing Kimi head on. "I change the set up of the car every session and I still find no pace. The team..." he trailed off, lacking the words. Or not wanting to voice them. Perhaps, Kimi thought, Seb was starting to believe that Ferrari did have it in for him like some media were trying to portray. Kimi didn't believe it himself but maybe he was naive. He couldn't say that this was the same Ferrari he left, after all. "We're not seeing anything on the data to explain why I am so far behind."

Behind _him,_ Kimi knew. In a shit car, you stop comparing yourself to those around you and focus only on your teammate and where you stack up. It looked bleak from Seb's side of the garage. Unfamiliar territory. "And now everyone asks what I'm doing next year as if I would tell them if I knew anyway. You would think they understand how this works by now."

"Well? What are you doing next year?" Kimi asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck off," Seb said, sending a half-hearted splash his direction and not even coming close to striking. "Aston Martin is really the only choice for staying. But it's a risk. Lot of unknowns and I don't know if I care enough for that shit right now. Also wouldn't feel great muscling someone out of their seat."

"Like you did with Fernando?" The grin didn't slip.

Seb's mouth twitched into a smile of his own. "Well, he deserved that," he said. "Plus, it was Ferrari."

Ah yes. The dream. Kimi knew there was little Seb wouldn't have sacrificed for that opportunity, especially with him as his teammate considering how hard he lobbied for Kimi to replace Mark back in the day. It was like he had been given everything. Three wishes from a genie. Only he hadn't quite gotten the wording right and whilst yes, he got to drive for Ferrari, yes he got to have Kimi as his teammate and yes, he got to be successful...that was as far as it went. And now it had expired and it was all crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You are still the last Ferrari winner?"

Seb frowned, confused by the question. "No, it-" He cut himself off, thinking about it. "Oh, I suppose yes, Singapore." Kimi gestured at him in a kind of 'see?' motion, even though he wasn't entirely sure what point he was trying to make. "And you are still their last champion," Seb continued with an amused half-smile.

Kimi shrugged, still somewhat surprised by that himself. "Maybe we keep those for a while, huh?"

Seb chuckled but it had a wistful air to it that pinched Kimi in the chest.

He'd heard about Ferrari not re-signing Seb around the same time as the rest of the world. It felt a little like a gut punch, the fact that Seb hadn't told him about it at any point during the off season and he tried not to dwell on the reasons why. Maybe he thought Kimi wouldn't get it. He got dismissed by Ferrari twice and had done so with a shrug. But that didn't mean he couldn't understand how it would make _Seb_ feel. How hollowed out he must be feeling. How unappreciated. Kimi wasn't sure he would have had the words to offer _had_ Seb called him before hand so maybe it was for the best.

"So you might quit?"

Seb shrugged. "Or sabbatical. But like a Mika Hakkinen sabbatical. Just keep everyone guessing whilst I become a chicken farmer."

Kimi snorted at the image, mostly because he could visualise it so easily. Seb belonged in a car but it was strange how easily Kimi could imagine him in so many other environments. Farmer. Writer. Small town mechanic. He could fall in love with anything and commit to it 100%, easy as that.

Seb's smile turned a little rueful as he looked away from Kimi to the trees in the distance. "I don't know. I'm tired of thinking about it. I just want something that makes sense. Something easy."

Kimi did not miss the way Seb shot a furtive glance his way before his gaze darted back to the trees. So. _That's_ what the call was about. Which was perfect because that's what Kimi was intent on making it about when the opportunity presented itself. Consider that an open fucking invitation.

Pushing himself away from the edge of the pool, Kimi stalked his way towards Seb whose attention immediately snapped to him, eyes wide. He made a feeble attempt at trying to paddle the lounger towards the edge of the pool before giving up and gracelessly tipping off of it, throwing it between them.

"Two metres distance!" Kimi just splashed him in the face with a clap of his hands. Seb brushed a hand over his face, droplets still clinging to his eyelashes as he offered Kimi a withering look. "Really?"

Kimi didn't back down, wading closer and closer, backing Seb up against the edge of the pool until they were chest to chest. Seb's heart was beating so fast, Kimi could practically feel it vibrating against him.

"Social distancing," Seb muttered, eyes dropping down to Kimi's mouth.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "You don't like _this_ , you won't like what comes-"

Seb cut Kimi off as he surged forward, lips hot and urgent against his own. It only took a moment for Kimi's brain to catch up with the control shift but once it did, he became pliant against him, pressing closer and tilting his head to allow Seb to deepen the kiss.

Kimi swallowed the desperate sounds from Seb's lips, suppressing a shudder as Seb's fingers curled their way into his damp hair. Kimi clawed at Seb's thigh under the water, succumbing to the second shudder as Seb used the water to his advantage, wrapping his legs around Kimi's waist, never breaking the kiss.

His hands slid from Seb's hips round to his ass to bring them even closer together, Seb gasping at the friction. Dimly, Kimi thought that this position must be murder on Seb's back from the way he was pressing him against the pool edge but Seb certainly didn't seem to be complaining. He dug his heels into Kimi's lower back, panting Kimi's name between increasingly lewd kisses.

The friction from them rutting against each other was becoming unbearable and Kimi had just enough cognisance left in him to know that they needed to relocate. Fast. His body, however, was less inclined to stop.

"Kimi, please," Seb mumbled, pressing wet kisses under his chin and along his jaw. 

"Not in the pool," Kimi managed to get out, returning the light kisses across his face. 

"Then you need to get me out of here. Right now," warned Seb, the tremor in his voice going straight to Kimi's already aching cock.

The Finn didn't need any more encouragement than that, using the water to haul Seb out of the pool and following behind. He grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the house towards the en-suite. 

Even hard and debauched, Seb still managed to express his concern of getting the floor wet. Kimi, whilst weirdly touched by the thoughtfulness, very much had other things to attend to. 

They shuffled into the bathroom as Kimi slammed the door behind them, slipping out of his swim shorts and turning on the shower all in what seemed to be one fluid movement that left Seb standing in the middle, slightly daunted. Kimi crept up on Seb, backing him into the hot stream of the shower, kissing him slower and more leisurely than the ones Seb had instigated in the pool. Seb melted against him, moaning into the sweet kisses, pawing at his slick skin trying to find purchase.

Just as Kimi felt Seb start to fall into the easy rhythm he'd set, his hands slid down to the waistband of Seb's swim shorts and, without wasting another moment, dragged them down, falling to his knees, taking Seb into his mouth.

"Shit! Shit," Seb said, almost slipping with the way his entire body spasmed in shock. His hands shot out for something to hold on to, finding only Kimi's head which his fingers quickly dug into with gusto. Kimi moaned around his cock at the sensation as his own fingers pressed bruises into Seb's hips.

Eventually, one of Seb's other hands managed to find the shower wall and he began to thrust as best he could against Kimi's eager mouth. His fingers moved from Kimi's hair to trace the rivulets from the shower over his face and jaw. Kimi smiled as best he could with his mouth otherwise occupied but he knew Seb could tell from the way he let out a breathless laugh and lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

Seb opened his eyes just in time to see Kimi palm himself briefly and it forced another curse out of the German as he said, "Close. I'm close..."

Kimi pulled back enough to look up at him and asked, "What do you want?" Seb let out a big gust of breath as if the question itself had winded him and, after the briefest moment of indecision, dragged Kimi back up to his feet, planting an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. 

Then he turned in Kimi's arms so his back was pressed tightly against Kimi's chest and grasped Kimi's right hand to drag it down to his cock. Message received, Kimi wrapped his fist around him and started jerking him, dragging shaky moans out of him with every stroke.

Seb braced himself against the shower wall with both hands as Kimi bit and sucked along his shoulder, grinding his own cock against his ass. He wasn't going to hold out much longer and he sure as shit hoped Seb wasn't about to either. 

Kimi began stroking him more urgently and Seb's chanting of 'Kimi, Kimi, Kimi' reached a peak as he reached down to wrap his hand around Kimi's, increasing the pressure just so until he was spilling across both of their fists with a choked off cry.

With Seb riding his wave, thrusting erratically against him, it was only a matter of moments before Kimi came between them, the shower water already working to wash away the evidence. Seb could barely move, panting hard as he supported not just his own weight but Kimi's as well as he collapsed on top of his back.

"Easy enough for you?" Kimi muttered into his ear, pressing a kiss just below it.

Seb let out a breathless chuckle. "You always are," he shot back, earning a half-hearted pinch to the hip in retaliation.

Once they'd gotten their breath back and exchanged a few more lazy kisses under the spray, they actually managed to focus enough to clean themselves up and dry themselves off, wrapping dry towels around their waists. Kimi told Seb to head back outside to the loungers by the pool whilst he went in search of something.

When he returned, sun cream in hand, it was instead to find Seb somewhat guiltily mopping up the puddles they had left on the floor in their hurry to the shower. Kimi just rolled his eyes and made his way back to the pool, waiting for Seb to join him.

As Seb took his spot on one of the loungers, Kimi signalled for him to turn around, giving him access to his back. "So," Kimi said, pouring a dollop of cream into his hand and spreading it out across Seb's shoulders. "Feeling better?"

Kimi knew the answer just from the relaxed posture compared to how tightly wound he'd seemed when he arrived. But still, it was nice to be told you'd done a good job.

"Can't complain," Seb replied and Kimi could hear the smile in his voice.

He passed the tube of cream to Seb who returned the favour on his back and, once they had gotten all other exposed areas, they both settled onto the loungers, basking in the quiet and the sunshine and each other's company.

Kimi knew he couldn't solve anything for Seb. And he knew that this wouldn't be the end of it. It was going to be a long season for the both of them, which was ironic considering how short it was proving to be comparatively. But he'd always be there when he needed him. In whatever capacity: friendly ear, shoulder to cry on, a body to ruin or be ruined by. _They_ made sense. _They_ were easy. It had always been that way. Always would be.

"Maybe not everything is shit, huh?" Kimi asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Seb blinked an eye open, squinting across at Kimi before turning back to the sky, soft grin breaking out on his face. "For sure not," he said.


End file.
